vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Ramon
|-|Live Action = |-|Animated Series = Summary Don Ramón is a 50-year-old widower who, according to him, lost his wife in the delivery of his daughter, Chilindrina. Lives in the neighborhood next to her, in the apartment No. 72, although in one of the first episodes lived in the apartment of Doña Florinda (No. 14). Throughout Don Ramon's life he had different trades (or at least he says he had them), For example he was a boxer, football player, bullfighter, guitarist, singer, master builder, etc. Recurrently he performs daily jobs, such as plumber (plumber), shoemaker, carpenter, plasterer (escoliasta), balloon salesman, mechanic, churros salesman, hairdresser, junkie, milkman, among others. Despite his gruff lanky apperance he is nevertheless charismatic and of good heart, but with an explosive character. According to Roberto Gomez Bolaños and Carlos Villagran, the main character of Chavo del 8 and the axis of the plot was Don Ramon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, higher with equipment | At least 9-B, likely''' 9-A''' Name: Don Ramon Origin: Chespirito Gender: Male Age: 50 years old Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Live Action= Peak Human strength, Weapon Mastery (A Winchester Rifle and a bullfighter's rapier), Skilled in Hand to Hand combat, Stealth Mastery, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Toon Force (As shown here) and Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Survived being electrocuted as shown here) |-|Animated Series=Same as before with, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Resistance to Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Can fight against people who are able to harm him), higher with equipment | At least Wall level (Can fight against people who are able to harm him), likely Small Building level (Can harm others that can harm him) Speed: At least Athletic Human travel speed and reactions, Supersonic attack speed with rifle | At least Superhuman travel speed and reactions (Keep up with a car) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class Durability: Street level (Survived this explosion in the face and this impact) | At least Wall level (Don Ramon was hit by an elephant multiple times, hit by a truck, he survived falls of great heights, he broke walls with his body, etc.), likely Small Building level '(Survived this explosion) 'Stamina: High Range: Melee, Tens of meters with rifle Standard Equipment: Winchester Rifle and a bullfighter's rapier Intelligence: Average. Sometimes Don Ramon is wrong in the pronunciation of words and lacks some basic school knowledge. But he is still considered an intelligent and versatile person in different situations. He has knowledge as a bullfighter, guitarist, singer, master builder, mechanic among other things. Weaknesses: Don Ramon has a lot of bad luck Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Punch:' Is a punch Don Ramon uses to pulverize his enemies. *'Bullfighter's rapier attack:' Used to kill in one hit. Key: Live Action | Animated Series Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Weapon Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Chespirito Category:Good Characters